What! I became a Mafia?
by Kawaii Tenshi
Summary: The security system of the building in which Rin kagamine is in is suddenly broken down. And in all this panic a blonde boy hits Rin on the head, and when she wakes up she finds herself in a room in which the mafia is gathered and somehow she seems to look like the blonde boy from that day She is threatened to death and they seem to think Rin is a mafia named Len Kagami. Rin x Len
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wow! It's really high up here in this building". If I can get the job here for sure it will be awesome. Oh Sorry, Perhaps I shall introduce myself, My name is Rin Kagamine, I am a high school student and right now I am trying to find a part time job. I found this advertisement and it said they were looking for a security and I came.

I know you must be thinking how can I become a security and that they wouldn't give a job like that to a high-school student not to mention that I am a girl. But I'm sure I can get the job *wink*

Till now and this moment I've been looking for a job and I tried out many jobs like being a chef in which I kept on eating whatever I made I love food you know, and I got rejected, Florist which when the first customer arrived and ordered a bouquet and I kept on cutting and cutting the flowers thinking they don't look equal and in the end only 1 petal of each flower was left and I instantly got rejected, a painter in which I messed up everything and I got rejected again, a phone assistant in which whenever someone told me something mean I got pissed off and started to shout at them and once again rejected, a nurse in which whenever someone asked me to get them something I would scream at them and tell "Am I your maid or what!" I even tried many more jobs in which I got rejected too.

Not to mention all of this happened in the try-outs just imagine what would happen if I got the job!

I lost all hope until I saw this advertisement. And this time I'm getting the job!

"Oh! Looks like this is it"

"WHAT?! ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE GOING FOR THIS TRY OUT?!" just when entered I saw a line of atleast 50 or maybe more. And they were all big big huge men with all muscles and all and they were sooooo tall.

Suddenly a man from standing in front started telling "Ya, any problem with that kid? Oh and I think you came to the wrong place"

"What isn't this the try-out for the security job." I'm sure this is the right place.

"Oh kid I see you came for the try-outs too. I don't think you have a chance of getting this but give it a try! Hahahahahah"

"FIRST OF ALL I AM NOT A KID, AND SECOND OF ALL JUST WATCH AND SEE HOW I'LL GET THIS JOB!" I swear that guy is pissing me off!

"Ya sure, your right KID! Hahaha" Ya you better laugh now and enjoy because you are going to cry later.

Oh the person that's in charge came, "Okay so today we are havening the try-out to choose a security for the mall since one of our securities left okay there are 51 people in line who want to try-out" see I told you it must ne more than 50 people.

"Ummm… Miss I came a bit late so my name is not in the list so can you write it-" OMG what's going to happen she's walking quickly towards me.

She put her hand around my shoulder and the whispered in my ear "Are you sure you want to try?" Thank god I thought she came here to throw me out "Ya miss, can I?" I hope so its yes, I crossed my fingers to hear her reply "If you can handle it fine"

"Yay! Thanks a lot" I feel so happy for a moment I lost all my hopes but then happiness filled me.

"No problem at all" This lady is pretty kind I like her. "By the way whats your name, I need to write it in the list" "Rin Kagamine"

"Okay so now we have 52 people, since it's the try-outs are for a job that needs to be judged by the persons strength, speed and technique we are going to do have a competition. I also know that other places don't do this but this building really need high security. The venue is the green area outside the building. And the test will be held tomorrow at 11:00, Good Luck"

I wonder what type of competition it is. Anyway I'll win as long as it includes the three things she said because those three things are the only things that I have.

Everyone left well looks like I'm the last one to leave.

I got out of the room and

*alert alert* what why is the alert turning on? "Security has been broken down, Please evacuate area"

"WHAT?! NO NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" "I' MUST RUN AWAY" I don't know why I never panic so much even in these types of situations, I kinda have this bad feeling.

*Bang* Ouch my head I'm feeling dizzy. "What is … Happening-" and I passed out… I think I'm in heaven right now or maybe hell. I don't really know what god thought of me, but I don't think I really deserve to go to hell…

"Huh? Whats… happening?" "It seems like I'm in one of the public the toilets, but why?" everything seems so strange and didn't I die? Oh well I'm alive and I should be grateful.

"WHO THE HELL ARE WHO AND WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING?!" I suddenly saw this good-looking blonde guy. But except that why is he stripping?! What if he is a HENTAI!? WHAT SHOULD I DO?

"WAIT! WERE YOU THE ONE WHO HIT ME ON MY HEAD? I AM SO NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY-"

I was hit again-…

"Who the Hell did you think you were? We are Mafia you know so no matter how much you run and no matter where you go we can still catch you! You better understand that! And next time if you attempt to run away we'll kill you the moment we see you, not spare you like we did now"

WHAAA-? Mafia, kill me, run way? What's happening? Where am I? And who are all these people sitting around the table?

**AN: Hi sorry if my story doesn't seem soo great but I'm trying my best and I promise next chapter will be more interesting and fun. And please write your reviews either negative or positive. I will also write more about Len in the next chapter. Thanks :)**

**I know this chapter is stupid and boring but chapter 3 on wards its good plz continue **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Boss decided to give you a second chance since you are one of our best and loyal agents. So what do you think die or come back and work with us Len?"

Len? Who is Len and what do they mean by come back and work with us!? I never was a Mafia!?

"Ehh… Excuse me but I think you've got the wrong person, because my name is not Len and its Rin and also I am not a Mafia. So excuse me" I stood up to leave and I'm sure they've got the wrong person.

As I was about to open the door *Shoot* "You must be joking right do you think we are that super idiots?" Oh my good they have guns and just now they shot a bullet on the wall. And now they are pointing their guns at me?!

"Len Kagami you can't fool us, I mean a teenage boy like you can fool us the Mafia with soo many experiences?"

"Wait a minute I am Rin Kagamine and I am not a boy but a girl!" what are they talking about are they that stupid cant they see what I'm wearing is for girls and cant they see the huge ribbon on my head!?

"Well, look at yourself in the mirror" and they took me to the corner of the room where they had a huge mirror kept.

"See I'll show you that I'm-" I couldn't believe what I saw… "Wait I swear these clothes are not mine! And this is not the hairstyle I always have. I never tie my hair in a ponytail I promise" I totally looked like a boy and with the clothes I was wearing I didn't look any lesser than a Mafia

But somehow the clothes I was wearing and my hairstyle looked familiar… "WAIT A MINUTE! I KNOW EXACTLY WHATS GOING ON!" I look like the guy who hit me and when I woke up in the bathroom I thought he was stripping but he actually was removing his clothes and making me wear them! And then since my hair is short and was blond just like his he tied my hair into a ponytail to look like him.

"Hey Len keep your voice down!" and he also gave me a death stare.

"You guys found me in a building right? I am not the Len your are speaking about and I can explain everything"

"Okay cough up everything"

"You see I am Rin Kagamine and I had gone to that building for a job try-out but then it seems like you guys broke into because you were trying to chase the Len dude so the building alert went on so when I was trying to run away the Len guy suddenly hit me and I passed out and then he exchanged our clothes and ran away"

There suddenly was a moment of awkward silence and then "Hahahahahaha" is what everyone did yes they were all laughing.

"Amber Blue, I think Len must have hit his head on a stone or something so better take him to his room"

"Yes Sir" is what that amber blue guy apparently said. These idiots call themselves Mafia and they are completely baka! I think they will never believe me or any other innocent person.

I think I have to bear with this now. And since I have neither parents nor relatives no one will probably come looking for me. The only thing I can do is escape or hope for is that the Len guy must feel guilty and he will come back.

"Here is your room and…" he came close to whisper in my ears "and if you have got something new please give me I am your friend right." What the hell was he talking about?

"I'm sorry but I don't have anything" I didn't really understand what he said but I really didn't have anything along with me except my misfortune and I would be very happy to give him that but apparently that can't happen.

The amber blue named guy left.

I opened the door and then closed it, and then I leaned on the door and sighed. And when I lifted my head to look at the room… My jaw dropped open "THIS LEN GUY IS FREAKING ME OUT! AFTER ALL MY GUESS WAS RIGHT HE IS A HENTAI! WHAT RUBBISH DOES HE COLLECT!? IN MOVIES AND ALL MAFIA'S SEEM REALLY COOL BUT THIS LEN KAGAMI IS NOTHING LIKE THEM! AND NOW I UNDERSTAND WHAT AMBER BLUE MEANT! THESE PEOPLE ARE NUTS! HOW AM I GOING TO STAY IN A ROOM LIKE THIS?! OR RATHER IF THEY NEVER LET ME GO HOW WILL I LIVE LIKE THIS!? DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN EVERYTHING BUT MOSLY I SHOULD DAMN MY SELF FOR GOING TO THAT BUILDING"

His room was full of hentai manga, posters, DVDs etc… his face looked innocent and cute but I never knew he could actually be like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

I Felt sorry for that girl but what choice I had? I kinda think I am lucky and god likes me because that girl really looks like me and it was a miracle that she suddenly appeared infront of me.

Originally I hadn't planned to make someone look like me that idea just striked into me when I saw that girls face. The original plan was to blast the mall but if there is a easier and better way why kill many people and waste your time.

But I somehow feel bad and when I looked into that girls eyes… "But it's not like I could help it, Wasn't my fault"

"I will never risk anything at any cause"

"Plan set and decision made"…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys I hope this chapter was fine. Feel free to leave reviews. Thanks :D<strong>

**continue**** to chapter 3 plzzz. u wont regret**


	3. Chapter 3 : Troublesome sneak in

Len POV

I slowly opened the window and got into the room which I had decided to abandon. I might be able to abandon my room but I cannot abandon my precious collections.

I was looking around and calculating the number of things I have to take with me. I went towards my cupboard not daring to make a sound, I opened it and slowly took my favorite collection of eroge anime and stuffed it in my bag.

I turned around to take my Rais Gremony poster from the wall only to find my poor poster gone, confused I started turning around and around searching for my poster in the darkness of the room. And surprisingly my other posters of highschool dxd were gone, not only that but my noucome, outbreak company and other posters were gone too and most importantly my...

"EIKEN POSTERS ARE GONE! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID THAT BLOND BITHCH DO TO THEM?!"

Oh no I lost it there I think I am going to be caught red handed. And I am not going to be caught by the mafia but by the girl, after all it 2:36 AM now and all the mafia must be outside now doing what their supposed to do. And they probably locked the blonde inside the room. Plus in this less time there's no way of escaping.

The only thing that I can do now is start the countdown till the blonde finds me

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"zzzzzzzz … zzzzzz" **AN: THAT'S ACTUALLY MEANT TO BE SNORING IDK HOW TO WRITE** **IT. **That's all I heard.

"Phew! I thought it was over for me" Probably the blonde is dreaming right now while I'm in all this stress and trouble, well she sleeping is what saved me after all so I shall be grateful.

But I really wonder what she did to my posters, after all the hard work of collecting them, especially the Eiken posters. I hardly managed to get all the volumes of the manga, and buying the posters were so embarrassing that I had to order online and had to go through all the trouble. And Eiken was the most amazing between all of them. And the thing that bothers me most is that, my special edition poster! Only 13 of it were supposed to exist and between all these people I managed to get it and now its gone *sobs* "I have to find them"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1 hour after collecting all his manga, eroge videos and anime etc… and searching for the posters)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Mahn in the end I didn't find my posters, I think I should leave now"<p>

But before leaving I want to look at that girl for a last time, I don't think I'll see her around anymore. But firstly before that I went to the drawer next to the… opened the… drawer and…

I walked over to the king size bed which belonged to Len Kagami which actually was me but now belonged to the _new _Len Kagami that wasn't me but a _fake_. But anyway I am not Len anymore because after all those incidents I couldn't tell people my name is Len so I decided to use a new name, so I decided to use the name Rinto from now on. It's kind of a lame name but I like it, to tell the truth that's the only name I could think of *filled with shame*

I went closer to the bed only to find the cute blonde sleeping like an angel with headphones on. The volume was so high that I could actually hear what song was playing, she was listening to the famous pop star Luka Megurine and the song that was playing was her No Logic. "Looks like the headphones saved the day"

I moved a bit closer and sat on the corner of the bed. Unknowingly I found myself staring at the blonde, she looked like she was in lot of pain and sadness. I went closer and brushed the hair covering her face away. I slowly whispered "I'm sorry"

"Huh wait! What am I doing! I won't apologize! And why am I feeling sad for this girl! No no I am Len and Len isn't like this! I'm leaving"

I myself couldn't understand what happened back then, why did I pity that girl?

I stood to leave. Just as I took a step I felt something stuck to my hand, when I turned to look it was the headphones wire. But it was already too late just with my step it got unplugged from the iPod and in an instant…

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

I opened my eyes to find the Len something guy standing infront of me. I really wanted to beat the hell out of him, but instead I just stayed where I was and I just started staring.

If I really meet that guy I would probably kill him or hand him over to the mafia and prove that I'm not him. But now I couldn't do anything because I was dreaming, in other words why would someone run away and escape than come back and submit themselves? Well that's what an idiot would do. And that guy seems like a smart person so that probably won't happen.

"Oh so you even appear in my dreams. Well I won't probably see u anymore, so I'll just tell something to you in my dream. Or maybe even beat you up in my dreams so I won't feel regret"

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

"Yes o-o-ofcourse I-I-I am the Len in your-r dreams" *hardly can talk & Sweating*.

Oh my gosh I can't believe she though this is a dream looks like I'm on full luck today. Now I've just got to act like all this is a dream and when the chance comes escape. I just have to make sure I don't get caught or buy accident tell something that will mess everything up. Ok here I go…

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

"Ok here is my question. I don't really know if you even know the answer since you are just in my dream but still I'll try" There is a question that's been in my mine for a while so let me ask and clear my mind.

"Len Kagami why did you escape"

"Ummm… It was because the mafias were after me and I needed to escape" it was such a stupid answer that I wanted to bang my head somewhere. I swear he is such an idiot, what I asked him literally meant what did he do that he had to escape, otherwise even I know that the mafia were after him. His reply doesn't answer my question at all.

"Well what you said just now doesn't explain anything. Anyway forget that I just feel like punching you soo badly"

"D-d-don't get so-o-o ang-g-gry it was a-a-all a mistake s-s-sorry" *shivering*

"Even if it was fate or a mistake or on purpose I don't care! I just want to beat the hell out of you. I might not see the real Len anymore so atleast to calm down a bit I want to beat you the Len in my dream" *sparkling eyes with dark aura around her*

What the hell! This guy is scared to death, and this is supposed to be just a dream. But somehow the dream is so alike to reality. Now even my dreams are messed up due to that idiot.

I started walking closer and closer, ready to punch him. But even if I do punch him nothing will happen to the him this is a dream after all.

I reached to where he was standing I lifted my hand up to punch him.

I moved my hand forward to punch him and he stopped my punch and twisted my hand.

"WHAT THE…?!" How the hell could he stop my punch?! I have a black belt in aikido, karate, taekwondo, and kung-fu. And after all he did he won't even let me punch him, plus he is just like in my dream!

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

I stopped her punch, you know after all I am one of the best mafia members, I have trained very hard to get here and I can't let everything turn into dust, all my hard work of being a mafia.

I pulled out my gun, and pointed it towards her. "Little girl let me tell you one thing… this isn't a dream!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"This isn't a dream you were just too stupid to realize that!"

"I thought this was soo real but I never thought that you would actually come back so I thought I was probably sleeping. Well you came here with your own two feet and I won't let you get away now!"

"*laughing creepily and insanely #like in anime when they laugh creepily and the stare into the eyes then talk* You really thought I'm such an idiot, do you think that all my life was rubbish and that a small little kid can stop me? , NOO YOU WERE WRONG, ALL TOSE YEARS OF TRAINING! *Raises hand to punch… his hand hits the wall because Rin moved away*

*Tears in her eyes sits on the floor and starts crying and tells…* "I… I… I… am… sorry…"

I can't believe I made her cry, I have to admit that I was being too AWESOME! But anyway led me play the role of the good guy.

Rin POV

I felt his hand on my shoulder, so it went just as I planned. He is soo easy to fool.

"Aha! Anata wa baka!" I got up quickly ran towards the drawer next to my/Lens bed I still don't know if it is mine or his? I opened the second drawer snatched the gun and pointed it in his direction.

"WHAA…?!"

"You didn't expect that didn't you! *Does bleh*"

Suddenly he got this weird looking smirk on his face and said "Actually you're right I didn't expect that but I didn't risk anything so I just- no wait it would be more fun if I didn't explain. You know what shoot me!"

What is he talking about? Does he want to die? Is he that crazy? "I-I-I don't intend on murdering someone"

"Well just shoot anyway" he replied carelessly.

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

Ha! That girls face became pale, she never expected me to say that didn't she. Well I hope she shoots me, but she didn't look like she would so I pointed my gun at her again.

"I have a gun too you know? And by the way I need to tell you a little something…" I'm sure her jaw will drop open after knowing this!

"O-Okay"

"And the breaking news is… YOUR GUN DOESN'T HAVE ANY BULLETS!"

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

After he said that he bursted out laughing, while my jaw literally dropped open after I heard that "What the-" and before I could even finish my sentence he stopped me.

He couldn't even talk while laughing and he hardly managed to get out these words "HAHAHAHA… Now don't HAHAHAHA… ask me HAHAHA… for an explanation okay? AHAHAHA… Just shoot me and get all the answers AHAHAHA…"

What he said kind of made sense so, I took the gun and pointed it at him.

*Shoots*

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Moment of awkward silence-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" and the moment of silence was broken by Len who bursted out laughing like he was watching the world's most funniest comedy show ever.<p>

*Blushing and ashamed *

"S-stop i-it's not funny!" my face was soo red. I swear this guy actually has brains, unlike my who made a fool out of myself.

"Soo miss smarty pants, I think I should leave now. But before I go I want to ask about what you did to my posters"

"Oh your posters are just here…"

I walked toward the bed, after I reached I removed the blanket and revealed the posters.

He got this happy smile on his face and started walking towards the bed and said "Oh so there they are! Let me take them-"

"No No, I don't think so" I grabbed all the poster in my hand and held them from the top and I was about to tear them when-

"NOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T TEAR THEM PLEASE"

*Has the evil grin on her face* "Okay I won't tear them then I will burn them"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T BURN THEM EITHER! I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT JUST STOP"

"Whatever I say huh? Then…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late update *filled with shame* but I was traveling, and my school started too and I was kinda busy… and mostly I was lazy. Sorry again<strong>

**I have to tell I never read Eiken nor watched the short anime of it etc… I didn't read High school dxd, but I just watched 3 episodes of the anime and stopped… I did watch noucome it is not really ecchi and all it actually has nice plot and its nice, but I just wrote it because I don't watch those type of anime and needed to write something that's the only thing I could think of. **

**And the reason I said all the above things about anime etc… is too tell that I am not hentai etc… I am not a boy so don't get the wrong idea.**

**Anyway here in my story Len is kind of like a 2 faced person, he is funny and all but he gets too serious sometimes. And I am really sorry that I made Rin seem like an idiot, but I had no choice if I would have made her realize she wasn't dreaming in the beginning everything I was planning to write would get spoiled and I would run out of ideas, so I made her realize a bit later.**

**And sorry I kept on changing the POV a thousand times**

**And actually this chapter was the chapter that was good, the other chapters were kind of stupid and boring. I myself got bored when I read my first 2 chapters. **

**So thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! Oh and, I made this chapter long other chapters were too short.**

**I will write next chapter as soon as I can**

**Sayonara! Ja mata ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa!**

**So this is chapter 4, sorry if I updated late, though I think it wasn't very late :) This is just like a filler short chapter**

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

"So… You said anything right?" *dark aura, sparkling eyes, creepy smile*

*Pale face & Shivering* "Ummm yea… Anything… only if you don't tear my posters…"

I swear this girl creeps the hell out of me! What's wrong with her?! Trust me if anyone with bad health would look at her face they would get a heart attack and pass away just at the moment!

"HONTO?" *sparking eyes & very happy* God this girl is really going to kill me! What is up with her eyes?! in the end after all this trouble I think I will be dead just because of her face!

"I don't really want to do this but I've got no other choice. I have always heard people say "don't worry things are not always as bad as they seem" Maybe they're right, I mean how bad could it be? So what do you want?"

"Well, I just have this very teeny tiny request *Giggles*" I'm starting to get scared. What is she going to say?

*Gulps* "Sore wa?"

*Giggle* "Well its just that I want you to… SHOW YOURSELF TO THE MAFIA AND TELL THEM I AM NOT YOU!"

*slight laugh and face palm* "Ofcourse you can never be me! I am way too awesome how can a person like you be me?" *starts laughing*

"I'm serious"

"Stop thinking so highly of yourself! How can you never be me? Joudan deshou?" *Laughs hardly*

"You idiot I said that tell them that you are the real Len!"

"Heh! Your such an idiot are you? Didn't you realize that ever before? How can you expect me to do that?" *laughs*

"But you said anything..."

"That was just a silly joke *Laugh* Those are worth nothing! I just thought of playing the role of the fool for a while"

This girl is gone nuts! Does she think I will actually do that while its is already gemuoba **A/N: I REALLY LIKE GAME OVER IN THE JAPANESE WAY** for her? It's too late now she is already caught in our trap! Ha-ha

But for us it has just begun

"Sa Gemu hajimeyo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was short :( <strong>

**So there is going to be a twist in everything, and you will be shocked in the next chapter… I Can't reveal everything but you will be shocked, very shocked and there will be a character added in the next chapter**

**I know that everything seems all action etc... and no romance but don't worry that will also be there, but in later chapters because first I have to fix this situation they are stuck in. The proper story will like start from chp 6 onwards, this is mostly like a prologue right now. **

**Btw the line which says len says "sa gemu hajimeyo" to get an idea of the way he says it watch this video :**

** watch?v=Il1aVv80h4A (you should really watch it! It's just 8 seconds! You can get a better idea after u watch it)**

**The person saying that is Sora from NGNL the way he says it is just sooooooooo awesome and cool and great etc… (ran out of words to explain it, It is way to awesome lol XD). NGNL is so cool **

**NGNL fan forever ^_^**

**So bye and see you soon (I'm going to type the next chapter very soon because v have holidays for this whole week !) **

**Sorry for short chapter again (sorry if I apologize too much… everyone tells that I apologize a lot. Sorry) **

**Bye ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

OMFG! M I'M SOOOOOO TOTALLY, TRULY, SRRY. I MESSED IT ALL UP (-_-;)

K so this is what happened:  
>#1 I had typed 4 pg and a half! Its more than I usual! I was soo happy and proud of myself and I even wanted to make it longer so I saved it and went to rite the rest l8r. I wanted to make it 6 pgs (since I told myself I wrote soo long so let me make it 6 my fav no.) and I was bored and had lot of free tym and for some strange reason I was really inspired at that tym<p>

#2 few days l8r I wanted to finish it and post it. I clicked on the document and…. IT WAS COMPLETELY BLANK!? I WAS LYK WTF! I EVEN CLOSED IT AND OPENED IT AGAIN BUT IT STILL WAS BLANK?! I WAS COMPLETELY SHOCKED?!

#3 I was so sad, and depressed too. I couldn't believe all my hard work gone! I lost motivation and my exam was also coming-up so I just gave-up for rewriting it again till my exams r over. PS I couldn't even remember what I had typed. And l8r I started watching lots of YouTube videos and I got really distracted, so distracted that I even lost track of the ongoing animes I was following, I totally lost hope. Or maybe I would type the 5th chapter in 2015 (lol XD idk y but that's what I wanted to do)

Now once again I got in the mood of typing somehow, I even sat almost one whole Friday and ½ a Saturday watching all the released episodes I missed, and since I was following around 5 different anime at the same tym and around 6 episodes of each was released it consumed lot of tym I woke up 8 am and sat till 2:30 am or something (9_9) and then the next day that was Saturday I woke up 10 since I lacked sleep and then I sat till 8 pm or somewhere around it. I only had a break at lunch or dinner (no one eats breakfast in my family).

On the other side I bought new manga and books and I am stuck reading them! 5 manga and 7 books, 4 of which are the maze runner, I decided to give the series a chance I never read it bfr but I heard its awesome, the plot is also catchy PS the movie also got released, so I want to read the book first and then watch the movie. And one of the manga that I bought is no game no life (*0*) I feel soo happy and I still didn't read it, I only read 1 vol. of manga out of the 5 manga and 7 books. And I want to read them one by one carefully and not rush.

PS since its winter vacation I'm travelling for a week ^^ but no worries I am sooo totally going to publish a chapter soon but not soo soon because I really need to think and make that chapter again and its really hard, so basically it wont be good as the first one I had written, but it will be okay, but what I actually mean is that the chapter I had written was soo awesome (._.) I feel so sad and disappointed in myself (extremely disappointed) i just cant understand what happened? (.O.)

What I wrote rite now is just to inform the great ppl who bear my story and my stupidity, that I am soo sorry and also to explain myself properly (;_; ) but i am really happy and glad to know that there are some people out there who like my story. Thanks a lot i really appreciate *(^o^)*

Next chapter will be uploaded probably dis month or the latest is January 2015, if I uploaded in February or after I will surely quit writing So make sure to not quit on me yet because I will quit on myself! Just wait a little bit more pretty please with the sugar on top (n_n) I won't disappoint you all ;) have lil trust in me plz!

Btw this isn't even a chapter and it got soo long. sorry, it cant be helped ^^

* * *

><p>Yours Truly,<p>

Athena aka. Kawaii Tenshi

I also revealed my name ( -_o )


End file.
